


"When You're Ready"

by The_Fiercest_Vulpine



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Encouragement, Gentle, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Pitch is such a virgin, Pitch's first time, Tsar takes the lead, feely, fluffy sex, love is the foundation of this whole thing, trash levels of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fiercest_Vulpine/pseuds/The_Fiercest_Vulpine
Summary: Okay, if you haven't read the last two fics, this one may not make too much sense as far as locations and such.This is part 1 of a 4-chapter series.Language will also increase gradually.Tsar is depicted as i portray him in my art, which you can find on dA.I'm FoxDragonLover.Enjoy!-------------------------------------------------





	1. Chapter 1

It had been about a month since Tsar had introduced Pitch to their room in the grove.  
They'd come and gone from it a few good times, mostly just laying in the bed in the late hours, kissing and talking and feeling each other up a little.  
But still, of course, no definitive love making; Pitch had still been too shy, but he was getting a little more aggressive by the day.  
Tsar was patient, but looked forward to the day he could share his body with his partner, and call him his lover.

It was sundown this night.  
The couple had returned to the North Pole earlier that day, as Pitch was still usually obligated to be there to be observed.  
It was his day to sleep, too, so Tsar had occupied himself by interacting with the others and strengthening his friendships.  
Everyone just loved to have him around, to catch up on events over the centuries while they fawned over their positions at that time.  
Tsar told them all about the animals like Tipsii, Tru, and Sahara the fennec fox, and many others.  
But on this day, he simply mingled casually.  
He had plans to go back to the moon come Monday, and this was a Saturday.  
So, he and Pitch still had some time together before his week back in space.  
The others knew they were involved.  
Needless to say it was odd for all of them, and Pitch kept more of a distance than ever.  
Still, it was accepted, and Tsar had explained to them each individually (without Pitch) what drew them together.  
As the Workshop began to close up for the night with all the yetis and elves growing tired, Tsar was starting to glow with happiness.  
He loved it when Pitch slept, because getting to see him refreshed and awake and ready to prowl before running off to work was something of a delight.  
Of course, it meant he had to wait all night for him to come back after an entire day without seeing him, but that moment in between left a mark on his heart that left him begging for more inside.  
As night finally crept in, the shadows around the building grew darker.  
Tsar calmly made his way outside into the still of the nighttime snow, wondering how long it would take Pitch to find him.  
He enjoyed doing this from time to time, to make Pitch chase him.  
It was one of his ways of being playful.  
It wasn't but a few minutes before the Boogeyman morphed out of the shadows and popped up behind Tsar without warning, his hands stiffly grabbing the unsuspecting man's shoulders.

_"Boo!"_

_"Ah!"_

Tsar's jump was quick, and just enough to give Pitch a little satisfaction while he laughed.  
It was more of a startle than a scare, but it was enough to appease the master of shadows.

_"Hah!_   
_Don't -- don't do that..."_

_"Honestly, Tsar, you were asking for it._   
_Placing yourself in the wilderness in the dead of night like some clumsy teenager from a horror film?_   
_You were taunting me."_

Tsar returned his sarcasm with a most charming grin of his own, one thick white eyebrow raised.

_"It's late sunset, and we're ten feet from the door."_

Pitch smirked and held his hands behind his back while pacing around Tsar like a crow.

_"You don't watch horror movies, do you."_

_"Nah, I don't."_

_"Feeling like a little smartass tonight?"_

_"Hah hah hah!_   
_Yes, as a matter of fact, I am!"_

He delivered one stiff, big nod with a happy, wide smile on his face.  
Pitch couldn't resist the urge to chuckle as his body moved closer to Tsar's.  
Out from behind his back came his hands, and Tsar calmly returned the motion by embracing Pitch.  
They shared a few soft, short kisses, Pitch's arms laying straight over Tsar's shoulder while the man from the moon held his waist.

_"Mmmm..._   
_It's always the quiet ones, isn't it?"_

_"It's always the quiet ones, what?"_

_"It's always the quiet ones that act the most awry when others aren't looking."_

_"Hmhm, I suppose that's true._   
_I think I'm nice, but I'm not a saint._   
_I like to goof off, too."_

_"You do quite more than 'goof off.' "_

Tsar nodded rather quickly, starting to laugh softly.

_"Hahahah yes, okay I do more than just goof off."_

 

They kissed again.  
Like it had been lately, the kissing would grow into light touching of the arms and shoulders, then Tsar's fingers would slide into Pitch's hair and he would get chills, and Pitch would hook a single finger in the front trim Tsar's robe while his mind blazed with curiosity.  
As the next minute passed, Pitch's kissing was more desire-filled, warmer.  
Tsar allowed Pitch to bury his face into his shoulder, inhaling the sweet combination of lavender and jasmine that Tsar's skin so fragrantly resembled.  
He kissed his bare neck.  
This had happened before, but Tsar's eyes widened when he felt teeth lightly graze his flesh.  
A low, big cat-like growl escaped Pitch; his mind was beginning to swarm with ideas of Tsar's body and how electrifying they would be together.  
The more he thought, the more he wanted until finally--

_"Mm--"_

Almost without him realizing it, Pitch's mind led him right into a state of arousal -- as it had been doing a lot in the past week.  
Thanks to their talk a month ago, Pitch was less ashamed about it, but he still felt a twinge of embarrassment as he paused to inhale through his sharp nose.  
His face remained buried in Tsar's shoulder, the tension diminishing to love.  
Tsar hugged him, fighting back his own desires.  
He could actually feel Pitch poking him, but he didn't say a word about it; he just let Pitch lean against him and think, as he usually did.  
But...  
Pitch wasn't trying to think himself out of his predicament.  
Rather, he was thinking more in the moment.  
And he was thinking about it long and hard.

 _"...Tsar,"_ his voice broke out.

_"...Yes?"_

_"...I'm..."_

Tsar waited through a ten-second silence.

_"............."_

_"I'm...I..."_

Pitch slowly pulled himself away from the embrace, holding his hands on Tsar's shoulders and looking down.  
He was still semi hard, legs slightly together to try and stifle the tight feeling.  
As much as Tsar wanted to look down, he made himself look only at Pitch's face.

_"I'm here."_

Pitch looked up at him.

_"I think I'm ready..."_

Tsar's white eyelashes nearly fluttered when his lids blinked over his eyes a couple times in a cool surprise.

_"...What?"_

 

Pitch drew in a shaky breath and stood a little taller, looking Tsar in the eye with a soft strength.

 

_"I think I'm ready...to be intimate with you."_

Tsar only stared.

 _"God, Tsar I am so,_ so _pent up, and just frustrated and I feel_ needy _..."_

He ran his hand absent mindedly over Tsar's chest while looking down at his frame, eyes almost sensitive and submissive.

_"I want this release you talk so fondly of; I want to feel the way you say this could make us feel._   
_I'm -- I'm tired of hiding from this..._   
_I'd been thinking about it since yesterday but I was still just...not ready._   
_But I don't think I can run away any longer, I really want this..."_

This was incredible.  
Eyes still wide, Tsar began to smile gradually by the second.  
He brought his hands up to Pitch's upper arms, gripping them very lightly and leaning in a little more to look at him.  
His voice was very quiet.

_"You're -- you're really ready?"_

Pitch nodded shyly.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeh..."_

He swallowed subtly and laid his head against Tsar's shoulder.  
Tsar held him in a warm hug, unable to resist rubbing his back.

_"Oh..._   
_Hah, ah, Pitch that's great...!"_

_"Is...now an okay time?"_

_"Yes, of course!_   
_Now is perfect."_

_"And..._   
_It's okay that I'll miss working tonight?"_

_"Your Mares can handle it, right?"_

_"Yes..."_

Tsar could barely contain his excitement.  
Not because he was blatantly horny and dying to see Pitch's body, but because Pitch was finally ready to face his insecurity and fears.  
It was ironic, considering what he was, but it didn't matter; he was ready.  
And Tsar was ready, so ready to share his body with Pitch and bask in the beauty of his bare partner.

_"Excellent, good._   
_If Sanderson asks, I'll think of something._   
_Okay?"_

Pitch pulled away to look at him, brows falling in concern.

_"You won't tell anyone about this, will you?"_

_"No!_   
_No no no, this is just between us, I promise._   
_It's enough that the others know we're together."_

He gently brushed Pitch's face with his fingers.

_"Do you trust me?"_

With a quick glance into Tsar's eyes, Pitch nodded quietly.  
He had reverted to a state of submission and shyness, which was an indicator to Tsar that this was going to be a very delicate event.  
Pitch was most definitely not going to just hop in the bed and maul him like an animal right away.  
True, the Nightmare King had just moments ago displayed hints of his fantasies (which clearly involved biting), but that didn't mean he was ready for it.  
Baby steps.  
Tsar's heart was pounding already from a combination of nerves and excitement, but he kept it together for the sake of his partner.

_"Very good._   
_You want to go to the room?"_

 

 

 

\--to be continued--


	2. "When You're Ready" pt 2

_"You want to go to the room?"_

Pitch nodded eagerly, his bicolored eyes beaming in the dark.  
They held onto each other, and Pitch took them quickly through the darkness, morphing out of reality for a moment until their bodies came out of the shadow on the other side of the world, directly in front of the tiny building which held their love nest within it.  
Tsar gently took Pitch's hand, and began to lead him in slowly.  
He was smiling softly.  
Pitch smiled more with his eyes, but it was clear he was eager.  
They walked into to total darkness.  
Of course, being what they were they could see just fine, so Pitch took a stiff seat on the edge of the bed.  
Meanwhile, Tsar walked over to the shelving with the candles and used a pinch of his magic to light the wicks all at once.  
The light was low and soft, perfect for the mood.  
Pitch may have liked total darkness, but he did not mind nor did he protest dim light.  
Tsar's spells were secure and safe, ensuring that if this magical fire were to touch anything it would not burn.  
Pitch was stiff as a bored, but his eyes were wide with anticipatory longing.  
Tsar came back and sat beside him; they looked at each other.

_"...How are you so composed?"_

_"Can I tell you a secret?_   
_..._   
_I'm nervous._   
_Hm."_

He offered a half smile.  
Pitch looked a little eased to hear this, but his tension was still impossible to miss.  
Tsar placed a warm hand on his back and started to rub it.

_"I have an idea, if you want to hear."_

_"M...My stomach feels tight..."_

_"That's normal."_

_"...What's your idea?"_

Tsar adjusted himself to face Pitch better.

_"I'm thinking we could sort of take turns getting undressed, losing the same clothes at the same time._   
_What do you think?"_

Pitch thought for a while, swallowing again as he recognized that he was moments away from being completely vulnerable to Tsar.  
His arms failed to hold in the light tremble that crept through them.  
Tsar saw this, sharp as he was, and gently moved to hold his arm.

_"It'll be slow, easy._   
_And whenever you need to stop, we can stop._   
_And -- if you change your mind and think...maybe you aren't ready, we can always try again in the future if...you want."_

Pitch's eyes turned up at Tsar's quickly, more alert and once again, eager.

_"No._   
_I want to do this tonight."_

Tsar smiled again.

_"All right then._   
_Let's just relax..."_

As Pitch nodded and his lids fell slowly, Tsar leaned close, and their lips softly locked.  
They held a long kiss for about a minute, hands swooping up over each other in fluid motions as their thoughts and feelings ran deep again.  
They could feel the excitement in one another, driving them, fueling their desire and eagerness.  
The moment felt to pass all too quickly for Pitch, though.  
Once Tsar knew Pitch was relaxed, he gently parted lips to stand up, and began to undo the tie around his waist.  
He was ready, ready to give himself to Pitch and to let him be the first to see his body.  
Pitch's eyes flickered about almost uneasily when the belt dropped quietly to the floor.

_"Hahah, you can watch._   
_I wouldn't do this if I didn't want you to see."_

He didn't get any verbal response, just a trembling gaze while the robe slid off his pearly, light grey-blue shoulders.  
He had a smooth, lean frame; no abs, but a flat, appealing stomach and a smooth chest.  
Not a hair in sight, which wasn't surprising.  
Being spirits, neither of the men actually had any body hair.  
As "too perfect" as it seemed, it was simply the reality.  
They didn't need it the way mortals did.  
A deep shade of violet blue rushed over Tsar's cheeks when the robe finally fell to his feet.  
He had on light blue pants that went a little past his knees -- they were figure forming, hugging his skin more than hanging away from it.  
Not too tight, but fitting.

_"All right, well..."_

He sat beside him.

_"It's me."_

_"You're -- I mean..._   
_I think it's..."_

Tsar put a finger up to his own lips as a marker for Pitch to hush.  
He didn't need him to tell him whether or not he thought he looked good, he just wanted to be in the moment.  
Pitch complied shyly.  
The Boogeyman had assumed it was his turn to drop his robe, but he grew a thick combination of relieved, surprised and excited when Tsar took his shivering hand and placed it against his warm chest.  
Pitch's breaths were all too audible, the familiar heat shooting through his legs and spine.

_"Oh..."_

Tsar rubbed his hand until Pitch finally settled, letting his nimble fingers run excitedly over Tsar's chest and shoulders.  
He could feel his partner's heart beating, a most intimate and alluring sensation for both of them which seemed to ignite part of the animal within the dark spirit.  
He was nearly breathless.

_"I have words, Tsar, but I can't find them..."_

Finally, he started to smile, which set Tsar's heart ablaze.

_"I'm glad you like it..."_

That heat in his legs fell lukewarm, mixing with icy coldness and fiery heat when Tsar placed his own hand on the darker entity's chest.  
He palmed over the middle, over his left pec and up to his shoulder.  
Pitch's breaths still carried hard, but now from a stronger twist of mixed emotions and adrenaline.  
Finally, he allowed the shadows which held his robe to his person to fade away, making the stripe of exposed flesh between the fabric illuminate in the candle light.  
His sleeves were now visible, and stopped at his wrists.  
They were very thin at the ends, so as to fuse better to him when he was dressed.  
Tsar felt his mouth go dry, and his own breathing hitched in a mixture of excitement and pride towards Pitch.

_"May I?"_

The response he got was a curt nod.  
Tsar almost whispered.

_"Ohhh Pitch, thank you..."_

It was a thank you for his trust; this was a privilege, not a right, to explore this man's body  
Pitch trembled as Tsar's hands both came up, one flat and gentle as it slid into his rob, the other pushing the fabric off his left pec and over his shoulder, exposing grey, smooth skin.  
Tsar's eyes tenderly watched his chest rise and fall as Pitch breathed more strongly, which eventually reminded him to be considerate of his emotions.

_"Easy, it's just me._   
_It's just us, now, it's okay."_

Pitch looked down, watching Tsar's hand push the other side of his robe off his other shoulder, and peeled the fabric away from his belly.  
Like Tsar, Pitch did not have abs, but his stomach muscles were more easily defined.  
He was tight, straight and sharp with a line running from his chest to his naval, and from what he could see his lower abdomen was smooth like the rest of him.  
A sparkle beamed through Tsar's deep blue eyes, lighting them up like crystals in wonder and amazement at him.  
His voice was still super hushed.

_"Ohhh, my..._   
_You're beautiful, Pitch..."_

Pitch's eyes felt hot.  
Not with tears, but just emotion itself.  
They darted back and forth between Tsar's face and his own person.

_"You really like it?_   
_I mean..._   
_I don't know how to judge myself as far as--"_

_"You're_ beautiful. _"_

They kissed as Tsar blindly but swiftly pulled Pitch's sleeves off, exposing his entire upper body at long last.  
In no time, Pitch loosened up to touch Tsar's body again.  
They held each other as they made out, their hands rolling over each others' backs to feel their every muscle, bone and inch of skin they possibly could.  
Neither of the men could resist letting soft moans escape them.  
They couldn't help that they were both steadily getting aroused again, too, and Tsar knew his pants had to come off if this was going to get anywhere.  
After a minute, he broke the kiss again.

_"Ahh, forgive me, hah, you're just irresistible..."_

Pitch watched breathlessly as Tsar stood back up, gripping the hem of his pants and taking a quick deep breath.  
His erection was quite visible now, which turned Pitch's cheeks a dark violet color and caused him to hold his breath.  
His own arousal felt stronger, making his back arch outward just slightly.

_"Hm-m..."_

Tsar pushed his pants down past his knees and to the floor.  
Pitch had expected to see all of him, but was caught off guard when it was revealed that Tsar had matching briefs on under those pants.  
His manhood was easier to see through it now, but Pitch had counted on him being completely bare.  
Now he was terrified.  
Tsar sat back down beside Pitch, chuckling nervously.

_"Hehahah, and here's more of me."_

He looked down at his obvious self and then quickly looked away, focusing back at Pitch.

_"If you catch yourself staring, I won't mind._   
_I'm all yours, now."_

Pitch opened his mouth to say something, transfixed on Manny's eyes, but no words came out.

_"...Is something wrong?"_

_"I...don't..._   
_I-I don't wear u...underpants..."_

He appeared to shrink in place.  
Tsar's brows raised.

_"Oh?"_

Pitch looked down at the floor.  
He'd been wearing the same thing for 2,000 years, and when he was thought up, clothing was thought up as well.  
Evidently, those who had imagined him did not imagine him with any sort of undergarments to speak of.  
Tsar was surprised to learn this, only because Pitch's pants hid and accompanied him so well.  
Maybe it was still shadows -- he had no idea.  
Eventually he relaxed and smiled again.

_"Well that's all right, then._   
_Here."_

_"Tsar?"_

One more time, Tsar rose to his feet and gripped the edge of his briefs.  
Oh God.  
Pitch couldn't have pried himself away with a crowbar -- he stared with anticipation and hunger.  
At long last, Tsar's briefs came off, exposing his entire body for Pitch to see.  
His erection stood straight, his penis clean and cut.  
It was a little more than average in size, nothing ridiculous.  
Pitch's mouth was dry as the desert -- damn, it was pretty.  
Tsar was clearly quite embarrassed himself as he sat down beside Pitch, but smiled through it because this was what he wanted.  
Pitch eventually caught himself staring for far too long, and he looked back up at Tsar's face quickly.

_"Sorry -- sorry I--"_

_"Don't apologize, I wanted this._   
_Are you okay?"_

_"I think so..._   
_I have no clue._   
_Tsar I can't take mine off yet, I just can't--"_

Tsar held his arms gently again.

_"Shhh, shhh._   
_You don't have to, remember?_   
_Only when you're ready."_

_"Right..."_

_"Okay?"_

_"All right..."_

He nodded, regaining a little composure before his eyes wandered back to Tsar's manhood.  
Tsar bit his lip, trying not to chuckle.  
Or laugh...or maybe scream, he didn't know.  
It was a big deal for him, too, but as he witnessed Pitch's eyes soften and become curious, he relaxed more.

_"Do you...want to touch me?"_

Pitch never looked up, but his answer came out rather easily.

_"I do, but I don't know if I'm quite...there, yet."_

Tsar nodded.

_"I understand._   
_Um...would you be offended if I were to...touch myself a little?_   
_It's starting to hurt."_

He literally almost giggled.  
Pitch looked up at him starkly, then back at his manhood and then shook out whatever random twist of strange thoughts and feelings were trying to consume him.  
He almost choked on his words.

_"Ack -- I -- yes, um, I don't mind."_

_"Hmhm, good."_

Pitch closed his eyes as they locked lips again, taking his mind off the very in-his-face situation that he was now a part of.  
As much as it frightened him for the moment, he was too excited mentally and physically to remain in a state of shock.  
His kisses were passionate, strong, and full of energy.  
As the sparks began to fly, Tsar reached his right hand down and began to palm himself, stroking slowly and moaning into the kisses a little.  
Pitch turned him on so heavily, and he tried so hard to be a gentleman, but knowing he had permission to stimulate himself a little eased his mind.  
The process of feeling each other up with their hands began again with Tsar taking breaks to try and hold himself over for a few seconds.  
How incredible; in the past few months, Pitch had been closed off and without so much as a friend, and now here he was almost naked, getting ready to make love with an actual real partner.  
Tsar's hands trailed up Pitch's shoulders and to his neck, soft digits tickling the Boogeyman's skin and sending chills through his whole person.  
He shuddered with delight and would hum, becoming restless thanks to his own erection.  
Tsar was almost breathless.

_"By the stars, Pitch, I love touching you..."_

Pitch's only responses were heaves, until he finally managed a few words.

_"I...want to take them off now..."_

Tsar paused, taking a moment to mentally drown a little of his excitement and cater to Pitch's needs.  
He could see that he was still very shy about it, the Boogeyman's body language pointing to that submissive nature again.  
There was something precious about Pitch when he got like this, something Tsar couldn't quite place.

_"Okay, aw..._   
_You want me to help you?"_

His hand gently sailed from Pitch's knee up to the side of his thigh.  
Arms around Tsar's neck, Pitch nodded, his eyes strangely sweet and subordinate.  
Tsar gave him another gentle peck on the lips.

_"Okay._   
_Lay back, we'll do it together."_

 

The sensitivity in Tsar's voice put Pitch into a brief state of ease, enabling him to scoot back and lay down, his head just beneath the pillows, his body flat.  
He watched timidly as Tsar climbed up and rested on his knees just to the left of Pitch, running his hands slowly up and down Pitch's sides.  
Pitch was barely breathing, his body trembling while his legs were tight together.  
He felt so exposed, so bare and he wasn't even naked yet.  
Words began to escape him without his consent, tense and tight and his eyes unblinking.

_"Ohhh my God oh my God oh my God omhmyGod Tsar--"_

_"Pitch, take a deep breath._   
_When you're ready, just like before."_

Pitch's fingers clung to Tsar's arms, his eclipsed eyes glowing in the dim light.

_"I'm not ready..."_

_"That's okay, it's all right._   
_Just look at me, just breathe._   
_I won't push you, I promise."_

_"......._   
_I'm sorry to make you wait, I know you're um..."_

Tsar chuckled.

_"You're waiting, too, you just don't know it yet because you aren't sure what it is you're waiting for."_

At that, Pitch seemed to relax much more, now looking forward once again to what will become of this evening.  
Tsar could sense his ease, which made him smile.  
He never stopped massaging Pitch's sides.

_"Very good, very good."_

Pitch's grip on Tsar's arms loosened considerably, his beautiful golden orbs just glistening now.  
Another minute passed.

_"I'm ready..."_

With a nod, Tsar slid his hands down to Pitch's waist, thumbing at the hem of his pants.

_"Are you sure?"_

Pitch nodded.  
Tsar moved back, sliding the tips of his fingers into the black fabric while its owner held his wrists quickly.

_"Eaaasy, easy..."_

He was careful to lift the fabric up and over Pitch's arousal, not wanting to accidentally get it caught and hurt him.  
And by the gods, Pitch's manhood was just like the rest of him; tall, lithe, tight, and held such a beautiful, smooth frame.  
It had to be a little more than six inches, the strained length laying against his lower belly.  
His balls were just a bit smaller than Tsar's, very together and tighter to his person, something the man from the moon found very appealing.  
As he became careful not to stare at Pitch's exposure for too long, he suddenly remembered how hard he was.  
But he could wait; he'd done it before, countless times.  
Before long, Pitch had let go of Tsar's wrists, and he gently pulled his pants off, and laid them on the floor.  
His feet finally felt the air, exposed like the rest of them.  
Pitch watched Tsar's face the whole time, the slightest tremble on his breath.  
For the first time in his entire life, Pitch was 100% naked, completely vulnerable.  
His mind shook under the weight of this notion, but he didn't panic.  
He just laid still, working himself through the moments until he remembered who he was with, and that he was safe.  
Eventually he took a quick glance down at himself, curious about his body, but quickly leaned back again to look at Tsar.

_"Pitch, you're sooo beautiful._   
_God Almighty..."_

He almost couldn't help it -- letting his hand slide in a gentle motion over Pitch's lower belly.  
His pinky accidentally, but very lightly, brushed the sensitive head, making Pitch wince and start to pull his knees up.

_"Mh!"_

_"Oh -- sorry, I didn't mean to do that, heh..._   
_You still okay?"_

Pitch nodded tensely, but with feeling.

_"I-I want your hands all over me."_

_"Can I lay next to you?"_

_"Please..."_

_"Here, turn on your side, then."_

In a daze, Pitch turned onto his left side, his entire front half now facing the window.  
The curtains were closed and his half of the room was darker, but light still managed to creep across and accentuate everything.  
...Was he dreaming?  
Was this really happening?  
Was the king of the night really laying completely naked with the man in the moon, getting ready to experience sexual release for the first time?  
He could barely believe it, but still wanted it so badly.  
Tsar laid on his left side as well, just behind his partner.  
Pitch raised his arm so that Tsar could hold his midsection, rubbing his belly and chest.  
A little puppy-like grunt escaped the master of shadows when Tsar's digits glided over his nipple.  
Part of him liked it, but the other part of him found it to be a bit too sensitive.  
Tsar chuckled, then tried to adjust himself a little better.

_"I know I'm pressing into you a bit, I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."_

Pitch didn't even notice; given his own nerve endings and sensations had dibs on his attention.

_"It's fine, hh..._   
_Oh good God, Tsar, I...."_

_"Hm?"_

Pitch was steadily losing control of himself.  
His body was warm in weird placed, his stomach was knotted up, his long legs felt like a mixture of concrete and jello.

_"I-I need..."_

_"You want the pressure to be relieved, yes?"_

He couldn't help it; he whined.  
Tsar stifled laughter.  
Pitch was so cute.

_"I can help you with that, you know."_

_"A-ah...by...m-asturbating me...?"_

His cheeks managed to flush darker somehow, but Tsar was calm.

_"Yes..."_

His hand rolled like a wave between Pitch's belly and thigh.  
He was careful to avoid contact with his genitals, not wanting to scare him.  
Meanwhile, he himself struggled to keep from rutting off against Pitch's backside.  
He had a very firm, round rear end (which he was dying to stare at, by the way).  
He wanted to grab it, but again, wanted to not terrify his partner.  
Instead he kept doing what he was doing, mentally holding himself back to take care of the Boogeyman.  
He didn't mind one bit, but rather loved that Pitch trusted him enough to let him take so much control and be intimate.  
Pitch's breaths were quickened, desperate.  
His legs began twisting up, feet rubbing together.  
He was squirming and reeling in place, caught in throes of desperately wanting the relief of all the pressure in his manhood, and being too afraid to ask.

_"Nnnnnnh..."_

It was a low, long groan.  
Tsar began to kiss his shoulder and the back of his neck, pausing the massage of his body.

 

_"What do you want me to do...?"_

 

 

\--to be continued---


	3. "When You're Ready" pt 3

_"What do you want me to do...?"_

_"I want..._   
_I want you to t-touch me..."_

_"Touch you...as in touch your--"_

_"My dick, Tsar!_   
_It's killing me...!"_

Tsar startled a bit at his bluntness, but there was no offense to be taken with his tone.  
He understood all too well how edgy this could make a person, and Pitch had never even touched himself before.  
This was a very big deal; he was nervous, but above everything he wanted to feel Tsar's hand on his most intimate body parts.  
Pitch brought his tone down.

_"I need to feel you, I n-eed to--"_

_"I know, I know."_

He kissed his shoulder.  
Pitch held onto Tsar's arm for a moment, overlapping it while the man from the moon stroked right above his naval with his thumb.  
He was panting, and Tsar made his need that much more desperate by kissing up his neck and to the space behind his ear.

_"Uhhhhh...."_

_"Mmmm..."_

Finally, Tsar rested his face behind Pitch's shoulder, moved his hand down, and gently brushed his digits against the underside of Pitch's cock.  
The flesh twitched, instantly dripping with precum while Pitch's back arched and all his muscles went tight.  
He wasn't even aware that he had actually produced a little fluid.

_"Hhh!"_

_"Are you ready?"_

He nodded frantically, his heart pounding into his ears.  
Tsar slid his fingers around the entire organ, holding it gently.  
He drew in a long, deep breath as his erection, too, dripped in anticipation and over excitement.  
He felt bad that his liquid would be on Pitch's back, but chose not to bring any attention to it.  
Instead he concentrated on Pitch, whose body began to contort in a pleasurable agony once Tsar began to slowly stroke the length.  
He was delicate, concise, and watched Pitch's reactions to judge what felt good, what needed more pressure, and what was too sensitive.  
Even though he hadn't done much of anything, Pitch's virgin body was overflowing with sensory stimuli, almost stressing him out, but he liked it.

_"This is one of those things where you'll want to try and breathe with what you feel."_

Pitch could barely speak without wailing, thus he held his voice tightly in his throat.

_"I f-eel a l-ot o-f th-things--ahh--"_

His right foot kicked out as a finger grazed the underside of the head.  
Mewls and groans barged their way out of him, his fingers clutched madly at the comforter beneath him.

_"Is it good, though?"_

_"Ah -- a-ah y-e-s it's g-ood..."_

A trembling, low whine escaped his shuddering, hot frame.  
Tsar moved just a bit faster, occasionally craning over Pitch to watch the gorgeous flesh move in and out between his fingers.  
He would smile, eyes glazed over with lust.  
He'd bite his lip, lick it, then bite it again.

_"Oh, you're just exquisite, Pitch, you truly are._   
_Such a beautiful creature..."_

He studied Pitch's body language.  
The poor man was stressed all over, writhing and groaning and aching for more, and having no idea how to help himself.  
His hips would twitch too quickly, stimulating him for a second and then taking the intensity away.  
Tsar lightly palmed Pitch's balls, holding them so gently before stroking him again.  
This painful pleasure went on for a few good minutes.

_"AH--ah-ah-hh-hnn--"_

_"Pitch."_

Pitch nearly twisted himself into a pretzel.  
He needed help.

_"Hey, hey, slow down."_

_"I c-can-n't--"_

Tsar stopped his movement over Pitch's penis and let it go, his fingers resting at the base.  
The aching member twitched and throbbed, his whole body tight and tingly.

_"Tsaaar..."_

_"Listen, I'm going to help._   
_You've seen this before, yes?_   
_As my hand moves to the head, you pull your hips back._   
_And as I bring my hand back down, you push your hips forward._   
_Tell me what you need as we go, and I'll do it._   
_All right?"_

Pitch panted heavily for a minute, hips rocking a little.  
Tsar took him in his hand again and very slowly squeezed up to the head.

_"Pull your hips back..."_

Pitch did as he was told, holding his breath.  
Once Tsar reached the tip, he moved his hand slowly back toward the base.

_"Now, push them forward."_

Once again, Pitch obeyed, grunting.

_"U-uuuhuh..."_

_"Very good, there._   
_Doesn't that help?_   
_Let's do it again."_

When Tsar pulled, Pitch pushed, and when Tsar pushed, Pitch pulled.  
This went very slowly for about 30 seconds, and Tsar noticed a big difference in the body language.  
He was still tense and trembling, as was normal, but he wasn't thrashing like an impala caught in a lion's jaws anymore.  
He moaned now instead of groaning in misery.  
This pleased Tsar, naturally; he wanted Pitch to have a good first experience, treated with care and attention.

_"There we go, much better."_

_"Hhh, hhh, sh-shit..."_

_"Mmmm, you're so sexy..."_

He kissed Pitch's shoulder and neck again, gently peppering the smooth grey skin while his hand pumped him in a steady rhythm.  
Pitch occasionally would buck out of sync, but Tsar could easily figure him out and match the thrusts again.  
The movement was steady, though Tsar wondered how long Pitch would last.  
He didn't expect it to take long, considering this was Pitch's first time ever being pleasured and that he'd been bottled up for so long.  
But he knew anything was possible, too.  
Pitch's nails turned to short claws, clutching the blanket.

_"Auuhhh, ah..._   
_Oh, it feels s-so good..."_

His nostrils flared, little beads of sweat built on his brow.  
He could feel his temperature rising over the course of the next minute and a half, his heart pumping hard.

_"I'm h-ot..."_

_"That's normal._   
_Should I go faster?"_

_"Pl-ease, hh..."_

Tsar picked up the pace by a few seconds, being sure to appreciate the moment he was living in.  
He was literally pleasuring the infamous Boogeyman, but it was so much deeper than that.  
He was making love to him, showing him a world of good sensations he could never have imagined in all his lifetimes.  
Pitch brought a hand up to hold onto Tsar's arm firmly, craning his head back so that his hair tickled Tsar's neck.  
His eyes stayed closed, lost in the immeasurable rush of sensations and lust.  
How could he have ever guessed anything could feel so so good?

_"Ohhhh fuck, Tsar..._   
_Tsar..."_

_"Mmm..."_

He loved how his name sounded rolling off Pitch's tongue.  
It was cool, deep and magnetic, much like the passion they shared.  
Tsar's whole body was ablaze, hot and flushed and ready.  
His hips rocked a few times very briefly as the urge to rut grew stronger, but he was sure to stop himself so as not to disturb Pitch.  
The man needed this.  
As such, Pitch was starting to become a little more restless, the next minute ticking quickly away.

 _"Ts-Tsar,"_ he mewled a little louder.

Tsar drew his words out, hoping to deliver the same audible delight Pitch had been giving him.

_"Pitch..._   
_Hhhh, Pitch Black..."_

Pitch tightened his grip on Tsar's arm, his back starting to arch more.

_"F-aster...!"_

His hips rocked more quickly, his breathing had become strong pants and grunts and his head was starting to spin.  
As yet another minute passed by, Pitch was bucking more than rocking.  
Tsar watched him again, propping himself on his left arm now to get a good view of the phenomenon.  
Pitch's cock was solid, burning hot with the head the same color as his cheeks and flushing chest.  
His legs would twitch, the spasms from the impending orgasm making themselves more present.  
His tight gut was twice as hard now, working the core as he thrusted helplessly into Tsar's firm grip.

_"Oh God, oh God, ahh--"_

Tsar couldn't deny his own excitement.  
He was so eager to see Pitch orgasm, but he didn't want to rush him into, either.  
Rushed orgasms tended to zap a lot of the satisfaction away.

_"S-something's gonna...!"_

_"You're close, aren't you..."_

Pitch wasn't for certain that that's what it was, but there was definitely a strong pressure growing in his balls and hardening his cock more.  
He just didn't know any better...  
So cute.

_"When you feel it, just let go._   
_Don't hold back -- don't deny yourself or your body that release."_

_"I'm--!"_

_"Yes, Pitch..."_

Tsar was rubbing him hard and fast now, but not on a furious level.  
Pitch wasn't going to make it to "furious."  
He propped himself up as he felt something start to shoot through him.  
His legs tingled and burned hot inside, his back arched and his knees buckled.  
Tsar drew out the strokes, knowing he was going to come in just milliseconds.  
Sure enough, Pitch cried out like a wounded animal, his body contorting in agonizing pleasure as he ejaculated.  
He shot several times over, the first shot making it across the bed and to the floor, while the rest came to land quietly on the bed in front of him.  
Tsar stroked him fast again during his climax.  
Pitch felt his eyes roll back, his body spasmed and he writhed again, his backside pushed firmly into Tsar.

_"UUUuuuh!!!"_

Tsar breathed heavily at the magnificent sight, not even the slightest bit thrown or insulted when Pitch's last liquid dribbled out onto his fingers.  
He was all too fixated on Pitch's face and body as he rode out the last few moments of his first orgasm, his member now pulsing and sensitive.  
Tsar gave the shaft just two more very gentle strokes before releasing him, and instead took to rubbing his side, chest and belly soothingly.  
Pitch was panting, and his mind was absolutely hazed by the pleasure.  
His penis was tingling.

_"It f-eels l-ike I w-ant it touched m-more but I th-ink it would hurt..."_

Tsar nodded, voice soft but heavy with lust.

_"Yes, that will subside._   
_Just let it be._   
_OH wow, hhh..."_

Tsar kissed his body again, amazed at this experience as a whole, and it wasn't even over yet.  
After a few moments more, Pitch rolled onto his back, his chest heaving and his forehead glistening.  
As he laid trembling in ecstasy, reality sneaked its way back in, and deep in his heart he felt a pang of pleasant misery.  
He winced as tears raced into his eyes, slowly seeping out from under the lids.  
At first he didn't seem to really care, but as the tears made their way down the sides of his head he wiped them, then looked at Tsar in a daze.  
Tsar's eyes softened at the sight.  
He knew exactly why this was happening.

_"It's okay, that's normal."_

He sat up and scooted back, laying himself so he was propped against the pillows.  
Pitch just laid flat, watching him sadly.

_"Come here, lay on me."_

_"Hnnn..."_

Pitch slowly pulled himself up until he was propped on his hands, his body heavy like lead.  
He finally took the time to look down at his manhood, truly studying himself for the first time.  
It was hard, laying flat against him, and the head was covered in his seed.  
He didn't know how to feel about it -- he was still dizzy from the orgasm and loose all over from the power of the release.  
He felt good, but something bittersweet pressed him on.  
Finally he slumped up to where Tsar was, laying on his right side now and resting his head on his lover's bare chest.  
Tsar held the old king affectionately, wiping the last set of tears away.  
Pitch's face had remained calm and at ease, though he looked very sleepy.

_"How do you feel?"_

_"Good...and...tired..._   
_Heavy..."_

The words were groggy and satisfied.

_"Hmhm!_   
_Good._   
_You looked so spectacular, if you could only see you the way I see you..."_

Pitch didn't know how to respond.  
He just laid breathing slowly but loudly against him, relaxing fully in the warm, dim light.  
If he had relaxed anymore, he would have fallen asleep.

_"I've...seen people cry after sex..._   
_I don't understand why, though..."_

His voice was hushed and weak.  
Tsar's was as soft as butter, alert and loving.

_"It comes from each person's individual emotions afterward._   
_It doesn't happen every time -- or to every person."_

Pitch looked up at him, his large golden orbs heavy and glassy.

_"So why me...?"_

_"Well..."_

Tsar stroked his cheek, drawing circles around the Boogeyman's eye.

_"You've known pain far more than you've known pleasure of any kind._   
_Remember how you would weep when I first held you?_   
_How good it felt, but how it touched your pain deep inside?_   
_Sex can do that, too; good, passionate, love filled sex._   
_It's not a bad thing at all."_

Pitch sat on that thought for what felt like a long time.  
He didn't seem to overly worried about it, nor did he seem too sad.

_"Do understand?"_

_"Yeh..._   
_It felt so good..."_

He exhaled heavily, still reeling from the events a minute ago.

_"You sure looked like it._   
_You lovely, incredible creature..."_

Pitch peered up at him with love in his own expression.  
He was so grateful to have someone, so lucky to have the man from the moon.  
His first friend, and now a lover.  
He laid his arm over Tsar, turning more toward him and appearing to rest now.

_"You're incredible, too..."_

Tsar kissed his forehead.

_"...I made a mess..._   
_I mean...a big, freaking mess, Tsar..."_

_"HAHhah!_   
_Don't -- don't worry about that, I'll take care of it."_

Pitch's face scrunched up.

_"Ew!_   
_You're not going to touch it, are you?"_

Tsar laughed.

_"No!_   
_HAH HA-- but I do have a rag in the dresser that I can wipe it up with, don't worry."_

_"Eugh..._   
_Okay..."_

It was apparent he had woken up a little more, but only for a moment.  
Before long his lids grew heavy again, his tone simmering down.

_"..._   
_Speaking of which, um..._   
_You're still..._   
_Don't you need to--"_

_"I do, I just wanted to make sure it was all right with you, first."_

Pitch looked at him, then laid his head back down calmly.

_"Go on, I don't mind."_

_"You sure?"_

Pitch nodded a normal nod.  
Tsar fidgeted in place a little.  
By no means had his own erection gone away during all of this, and it impressed Pitch that he could stave himself off through it all.

_"Does that hurt?_   
_Mine hurts after...not long at all."_

_"Hm, sometimes, but not usually._   
_Some people hurt, others don't."_

_"Tch, lucky bastard..."_

_"Hahahah!_   
_Okay, heh..."_

 

 

\--to be continued--


	4. "When You're Ready" pt 4

_"Hahahah!_   
_Okay, heh..."_

As they relaxed, Tsar took himself in hand and went to work calmly.  
Even if Pitch wasn't doing things to him, just having him there skin to skin lit him up.  
He closed his eyes, rolling the digits methodically over his aching length.  
Pitch, having a front row seat to the show, watched quietly with semi-wide eyes.  
He'd seen so many men and women masturbate, and he always thought it was disgusting.  
Otherwise he didn't really care, but watching Tsar go to work was like watching art in progress.  
The tightening muscles, the closed eyes and concentrated expression, and the skillful dance of his fingers over himself.  
Tsar wasn't exactly taking his time on himself, it was clear he just wanted to rub it out and get back to cuddling Pitch.  
Pitch had other ideas, though.

_"Slow down a bit."_

Tsar paused, looking surprised.

_"...Pardon?"_

_"You're just trying to get it over with, it looks like._   
_Don't you want to play it out like you did on me?"_

Tsar finally smiled, a little touched that Pitch cared enough to even think that, let alone say something.

_"Well, it was your first time, so I wanted to be careful._   
_I have my own routine, but..._   
_I will admit, I do want it out of the way._   
_And having you right next to me, somehow I think will help me make short work of it..."_

His voice hitched as he started to rub himself again, looking down at it for a minute before laying his head back and breathing out a long, hard exhale.  
Pitch watched in awe, eyes still wide.  
Even though Tsar had it all figure out, Pitch still wanted to be involved.  
So he did as Tsar had done to him, and rubbed his side and stomach, and felt his chest.  
Part of him really, really wanted to touch Tsar's cock, but nerves held him back.  
Tsar's body moved in a graceful rhythm with his body, expressions fluctuating with the varying intensities of pleasure.

_"Ohhhhh...._   
_Hmmmmmmmm--"_

Pitch continued to rub his stomach, eventually getting brave enough to let his hand slide down just a few inches behind Tsar's working hand.  
Tsar was pumping himself at a much faster pace much sooner than he had done for Pitch, once again because he was used to this.  
He would occasionally slow down and squeeze his hand up the length and to the head, massage his balls, and then rub evenly again.  
Pitch never got bored watching and touching him, inhaling his skin again.  
His own cock was finally flaccid and wilted now, and less sensitive, so he had less trouble leaning more onto his stomach.  
His lips left soft, passion-filled kisses across Tsar's chest.  
Tsar mewled now, combing through Pitch's hair with his free hand.  
And Pitch, being as animal as he was, soon went from kissing to gently rubbing the side of his face against Tsar's chest like a cat.  
He even purred a few times, something he almost never ever did.  
Tsar was the only one who even knew he could purr.

_"Aahh, oh Pitch..._   
_I like that, hhhh..."_

Pitch smiled, feeling quite good about himself to be able to help Tsar satisfy himself, even though he was too nervous to touch him between his legs.  
The minutes passed slowly, but each second was drawn out to the cusp.  
Tsar would moan, rocking his hips into his right hand tirelessly, gradually picking up the pace over time.

_"Nnnnh ohh kay okay okay okay..."_

Pitch had, by this point, taken to kissing Tsar's neck.  
He wanted to nibble his ear, but he didn't quite know if he was ready for that, either.  
Finally Pitch felt him tense up.  
He laid back where he had been when Tsar had started, seeing now that he was probably on the edge.  
He was no longer taking breaks to fondle himself or squeeze; he was going furiously.  
The flesh became a blur for a moment.  
Pitch was as still as could be, watching greedily and waiting to see it all unfold.  
With a bitten back grunt, Tsar slowed down while he orgasmed, aiming his shooting organ slightly to the right so that he wouldn't get it on himself.  
It landed quietly on the edge of the bed and dribbled off, the last bit seeping down onto his fingers.  
He rubbed himself for another ten seconds, panting and breathing loudly while his chest heaved.  
Pitch was smitten.

 

_"Hhhh...ohh, Pitch..."_

There was relief in his voice.  
Pitch looked at his face now, a quiet awe and curiosity propping his slightly raised brows.

_"Do you feel better?"_

Tsar nodded, finally letting go of himself.  
He opened his eyes and looked at Pitch, smiling, chest still heaving.

_"Yes, yes I do.._   
_Hhhhh..._   
_Oh Pitch..."_

He blankly wiped his wet fingers off on the blanket, not wanting to touch Pitch with his mess.  
Laying in bliss, Tsar looked like he was seeing stars, and Pitch just gazed on at him.

_"You know..._   
_Since we've been together, I've often thought of you while doing this._   
_I'd hope you don't find that offensive."_

_"No, no._   
_Actually, that's...quite flattering."_

Tsar sighed, relaxing while his own body settled in that heavy, weightless feeling of ecstasy.

_"...Does it ever get old?"_

_"What, sexual pleasure?"_

_"Yes...after you do it so much, does it ever lose any sort of spark?"_

Tsar took a moment to just breathe, then sat back to where he was and looked at his lover.

_"Well, I wouldn't say it goes away, but you start to experience different kinds and levels of orgasm._   
_For a good long while, when you first do it it's quick and easy to get to the climax, but over time you learn to last longer and find better ways to do it."_

_"Ahh, I see."_

_"......You're adorable, you know that?"_

Pitch quickly gave him a mildly dirty look, but Tsar just looked goofy and happy as could be.  
So, the darker entity sighed, and decided to let it be.

_"Thanks..._   
_You look like a lunatic."_

Tsar laughed, his gut still tight and worked.  
He was tired, but unlike Pitch he would not sleep.  
He would probably rest, but he didn't need to sleep.

_"Hah!_   
_Hahhah!_   
_Hahahahahahah, ahhh good._   
_You looked like a lunatic, too."_

_"Okay, but I AM a lunatic._   
_If you end up like me, there's no hope for the world."_

_"Don't worry, a lot of things will have to go wrong before I end up like you."_

Pitch playfully slapped his arm, barely even making a sound.

_"Don't -- don't be an ass!"_

Tsar laughed again, calming down when Pitch moved in to kiss him.  
A few seconds into the kiss Pitch paused, lips still locked while looking Tsar in the eye.  
His counter raised a thick white eyebrow, then gently parted lips.

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"...I am naked."_

Tsar sat still for a moment before realizing that this was still a very big deal for both of them.

_"...Yes, so you are._   
_And that's just fine, right?"_

_".........."_

Tsar's voice got softer.

_"And it's still just us..._   
_You look exhausted, do you want to sleep?"_

Pitch relaxed again, a sign he was okay with his lack of clothing again.

_"Maybe..._   
_Can we get under the blanket?"_

_"Sure._   
_Hold on one moment, though."_

Tsar got up and walked across the room to the dresser, opened a drawer and reached in to grab the rag he had mentioned.  
But when he walked, Pitch sat up, frozen while staring endlessly at this man's ass.  
It was such a tight, marble-like, round ass!  
And of course his mind became excited when Tsar turned and walked back toward the bed, that semi hard-on bouncing with each step.  
He didn't even really register Tsar cleaning the messes they had both made off the blanket and tossing the rag into the empty pail in the corner.  
No, he just watched Tsar in all his naked glory walk right back to the bed and pull the blanket up, crawling under it.

_"Ahh, okay we're all clean now._   
_Come on, it's for you, too."_

Pitch suddenly sat stiff, not exactly wanting to be the one to move around and make his manhood bounce everywhere.

_"Okay..."_

_"......................."_

_".................................."_

_"...Pitch?"_

_"Okay I know this sounds ridiculous, considering I just let you milk me like a cow not fifteen minutes ago--"_

Tsar laughed while Pitch finished his sentence.  
Pitch was used to this.

_"--but I'm still sort of...freaked out about being...completely naked..."_

_"--aha hah hah--"_

Tsar cleared his throat.

_"Hhhehehahah, Pitch you're so funny._   
_You know Jack thinks you're funny, too."_

Pitch stared at him blankly before blinking once.

_"...How dare you mention that little twink's name in the midst of our nudity."_

_"HAHAHAAH--"_

Tsar rolled over onto his side, still so tired and maybe even a bit slap happy, but just mostly just happy.  
Pitch did this all the time, making snide comments or saying something crude and witty, and his straight face and unmoved tone completely sold his line every time.  
And the Boogeyman knew Jack and Tsar thought he was funny.  
Sandy would quietly laugh sometimes, too.  
It made him feel good, and while Tsar wasn't looking he let a little smile lay across his face.  
When Tsar finally calmed down Pitch's expression relaxed, his eyes soft and happy, if not still a little shy.

_"What if I don't look while you're moving, hm?"_

_"...Yeah all right, that works."_

Tsar smiled and closed his eyes.  
Once Pitch knew it was safe, he sheepishly slithered over the blanket and turned himself underneath is, his eyelids instantly falling heavy as he nudged his way up to Tsar.  
Tsar looked at him and met him halfway, pulling him into a warm embrace.

_"I can't let you sleep all night, I hope you know._   
_You don't want your schedule to go all wonky."_

Pitch sighed through is nose, happiness evident in his tone while he closed his eyes and laid his head against Tsar's chest.

_"Mmmm..._   
_Don't worry, I'll just nap._   
_I don't feel like I'll need to sleep for too long."_

_"Okay."_

_"...Thank you..."_

_"For what?"_

_"Just...everything._   
_I don't deserve this..."_

_"Ohhh, Pitch, yes you do._   
_Everyone deserves to be cared for._   
_I want you to know, that...I truly do love you._   
_And even though you may not be there yet, that's fine with me."_

Pitch smiled sleepily, the corner of his mouth twitching.  
He felt a strong something towards Tsar, but he didn't quite know if it was love or not.  
How would he know?

_"Good._   
_But I want you to know that I really, really really really REALLY, like you._   
_A lot._   
_And..._   
_I'm glad you came back..."_

_"Me too..."_

The candles continued to burn, the eternally slowly melting wax pulling back in on itself to keep from leaving a mess.  
Tsar had enchanted them when he first made this room, and now he could happily rest in their light with his lover in his arms.  
Pitch fell asleep quickly in Tsar's embrace, the man from the moon's tenderness taking over his flooded mind.  
In the next hour, Pitch would wake up and the men would get dressed, ready to get back into the world.

 

\---End.


End file.
